


Dame Chanceuse Couture

by Emerald_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Shadow/pseuds/Emerald_Shadow
Summary: Marinette was forced to leave Paris by well... a pretty uncomfortable and violent situation. She managed to make it to Gotham City, where she opened up a shop.Now the Guardian of the Miraculous and going by Marianne Fu, she establishes a new life for herself in Crime Alley.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 680





	1. Chapter 1

  * Marinette moved / ran away to Gotham to get away the situation in Paris 
    * Adrien started stalking her, she got a restraining order but it didn’t do much to stop him Hawkmoth was defeated,
    * Gabriel was arrested, Natalie fell into a coma Fu died shortly after the final battle, leaving Marinette as the Guardian
    * Lila completely isolated her and pushed Adrien to go after her, saying she should repay him for destroying his life even though it’s not her fault.
    * Stole the cat miraculous from Adrien before leaving
  * Marinette goes by Marianne Fu Prefers to be called ‘Anne’ because Mari brings up too many memories Wanted to give a tribute to Master Fu and Marianne Lenoir 
    * Is the guardian now Keeps the box within arms reach or in a safe place at all times
    * Rotates which miraculous she wears but always wears the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous
  * Finds an abandoned boutique in Crime Alley with an apartment over it and moves in because she needs shelter, having lived on the streets up until that point 
    * Finds a lot of amazing supplies that are pretty high quality fabrics in there and starts designing with them
    * Designed dresses, suits and accessories, which she tries to sell during the day on the higher end streets of Gotham, which is largely unsuccessful.
  * She is eventually discovered by Catwoman / Selena Kyle, who commissions her for an outfit for a gala. 
    * Selena than introduced Ivy and Harley to her boutique, and they loved her work, started commissioning her too and that eventually lead to a boom in popularity with the Gotham Rogues




	2. Selina, Harley and Ivy

Selena Kyle

  * Selena stumbles upon Mari’s boutique during a get away from Batman and Robin (Tim) and looks around the front room. She adores the elegance and practically of her designs 
  * Mari wakes up in the middle of the night to the ruckus downstairs. She goes downstairs to fend off anyone trying to rob her store and instead she finds Catwoman looking at her improvised jewelry and accessories display, which is basically a table with a piece of cloth covering the surface and a variety of simple wire earrings, rings and bracelets with fake gems and charms made of anything she could find
  * Before Mari can ask what Catwoman is doing in her store, Selena asks if she would be open to a commission from her. Mari is dazed when she says yes, extremely surprised that THE Catwoman was interested in her designs. Selena pretty much goes ‘Great! I need an outfit for a gala next month, could you sketch up some designs and I’ll come by in a few days.’ And just… leaves
  * Mari thinks it’s a dream but she finds a note the next morning that says ‘I’ll be by tomorrow at 10 pm. A little prepayment for your trouble.’ With a paw print on the bottom of the note with a stack of tens next it. 
  * Selena noticed how well made the clothing in her store was but also how rundown the building was and how skinny and gaunt Mari was and wanted to help her a little bit. Which resulted in the prepayment. 
  * So Mari starts designing a dresses and pantsuits etc. for Catwoman with a few extra accessories, including her bullwhip hidden as a belt (sort of like Multimouse’s jump rope) she asks Plagg and the other kwamis for input 
  * By the time Catwoman comes by the next day, Mari has four final designs planned and is ready for the consultation and fitting. They settle on a backless, sleeveless halter neck jumpsuit made out of matblack fabric. There are slits up the sides of the pant legs up to her mid thigh, with her bullwhip as a belt. Marinette even designed a headpiece made out of black and silver wire that looked like cat ears. Selena gave her some small white gems to put on the head piece. 
  * Selena’s outfit was an immediate hit and people keep asking her who made it for her. She doesn’t say anything about Mari/Anne because the French girl asked her not to, which Selena didn’t understand but respected. 
  * Selena was extremely happy with the outfit and paid her more that Mari asked her for but refused to change it. She pretty much adopted Mari as her kitten by that point. If Bats can have baby birds, she can have a kitten damnit! 



HARLEY QUINN AND POISON IVY

  * Selena takes Ivy and Harley to Mari’s boutique, where they shop for a little bit and both of them ask - without the other’s knowledge - for a token they could give the other. Ivy gets Harley a bracelet that looks like veins wrapped around one’s wrist with red roses and blunted thorns. Harley asks for a necklace with spade, diamond, heart and clubs charms in red and black in alternating colors on a silver chain.
  * They both love it and often go back for gifts and clothes pretty often. Harley becomes one of Mari’s most frequent customers and Ivy pretty much gets all her clothes that are not made out of leaves and stuff made by Mari because she is very environmentally conscious. 
  * Harley’s hyenas love Mari and she loves them and plays with them A LOT!!!
  * Also pretty much adopt her alongside Selena and form the Marianne Protection Squad




	3. The Riddler and The Penguin

The Riddler 

  * Next to find out about Mari’s boutique is the Riddler, who meets her in the alley behind her building. He had just barely made it out of a confrontation with the Bats and he looked the part. Mari, who always thought he could do much better than that gaudy green suit, takes him inside and just makes him sit in the back room with a cup of warm tea while she selects pieces of an outfit and adjusts some pieces for him
  * The Riddler is just ‘?????????’ So confused. This tiny little girl just took in a supervillain and is now ranting about his costume choice while farting around the store with clothes thrown over her arm and needles and pins between her teeth
  * In the end, the Riddler leaves Mari’s with a dapper new outfit, a new tailor and a pleasant, content feeling. The next time he needed a new suit, he went straight to the ‘abandoned’ boutique. For some reason, it never occurred to him to question her aloud, and didn’t ask her a riddle either. In the end, he came to the conclusion that she was the riddle. 



The Penguin 

  * The Penguin met Marianne once he got The Riddler/ Edward Nygma to admit where he got his news and much improved outfit and who his new tailor was. He went to see this new seamstress for himself
  * Mari is honestly surprised that one of her customers came in through the first door during opening hours but she was not complaining and welcomes him with open arms and was happy to help him. 
  * To see how good she really is, he asks her to design him a suit, one that fulfills a certain set of criteria, gives her some money, a time frame and his measurements and sorta just leaves her to work things out on her own.
  * He comes back a week later and is awed. Mari designed him the perfect suits, one that fulfills all of his requirements with a couple of extra bonuses thrown in, it fits his aesthetic, allows for a lot of movement, it fits like a second skin and it’s much more flattering than what other tailors had made for him. He lives it and pays almost double what Mari asks for because money isn’t really a problem and he sees how much Mari is struggling. The store looks really run down and he wants her to have better. 
  * She becomes his go-to tailor for anything he needs. She makes him a penguin in a top hat and an umbrella pin that he always wears on his lapel. It always makes Mari’s day when she sees him wearing it and he wears it at all times soo…



Dame Chanceuse Couture Boutique 

  * After she starts making extra money, she starts to save up to redo the store and by better supplies. At first it’s small things like getting better lights a better sewing machine, new mannequins, and better clothing racks etc. Than she starts doing up the rest of the store in soft grays with red and black accents with the help of the Kwamis. She added displays for the jewelry, did up the fitting rooms. She kept the outside looking the way it has been minimized the threat of a robbery and always kept the shutters closed to hide the wealth hidden within the building. She did repaint the sign out front to say ‘Dame Chanceuse Couture’ (Lucky Lady Tailoring) 
  * She also starts to bake pastries again and leaves them out on the tables and in the consultation and fitting rooms for her clients to snack on while they have the consultations or wait for their adjustments to be done
  * Mari also got better and more materials to work with, allowing for a wider range of designs and styles for her to make. She also starts making more jewelry with better quality items, with gems from specific Rogues for their personal designs.




	4. Two-Face and Scarecrow

Two-Face

  * Two-Face goes to Marianne’s boutique with pretty low expectations despite the rep and praise she received from the other Rogues who get their clothes done by her and is absolutely blown away. Despite the outside of the building looking absolutely terrible and shabby, the inside was minimalistic elegant, a little vintage and had an inexplicable ozy feeling about it. The whole space smells like freshly baked pastries, the walls are painted a pleasant light gray that allows the designs to stand out and draw the eye and showcase the young designer’s talent. 
  * He is greeted by the sight of a smiling young woman who was sewing red fabric roses on the skirt of a beautiful forest green 50’s style sundress. She doesn’t even flinch at the sight of him in her boutique. Just pins the rose she was positioning in place and stands, picking up a tray of pastries and walks over, offering the sweets with an enthusiastic greeting and kind smile. 
  * Harvey just blinks at the petite woman, takes a pastry and allows himself to be lead to the consultation/fitting room. The pastries are delicious, and the consultation goes swimmingly! In large part because Marianne is incredibly attentive to details and isn’t afraid to speak up when something he wants would be impractical etc. And partly because his coin was particularly agreeable in this case, agreeing with a lot of Mari’s suggestions (that was Tikki’s influence but shhh dont tell!)
  * Overall an amazingly smooth consultation and fitting later, the designs they settled on were complete and Mari was able to give him a time frame to come pick them up with an approximate price. 
  * He comes back a week or two later to pick up the final products, which were amazing comfortable, allowed for a large range of motion, were extremely fashionable and fit his theme perfectly! Harvey was also pleasantly surprised by the four ties and cufflinks she make for him! The ties were all split down the middle, in a variety of colors that could be mixed and matched with his new suits. the cufflinks were made to look like coins, one made out of silver and the other made out of bronze. He loves the gifts and pays double since Mari didn’t accept any money for the gifts. Needless to say, she’s his new full time tailor. 



Scarecrow

  * Mari didn’t actually meet him at or near her boutique. She met him while she was walking around Gotham, really exploring for the first time since she arrived. 
  * She was in a bank when Scarecrow tries to rob it. Before he can has the whole bank, she starting a yelling in French, distracting him until she can think of a plan. She then switches to English and starts sassing his outfit and style.
  * It all goes down something like this, “I mean, I get that you have a theme going by there is no reason for you to be dressed so...so… POORLY!” “Miss-“ “I could design you a better costume in my sleep! Scratch that, I can SEW better in my sleep!” “What the he-“ “Actually do you want me to do that? I could do that for you, if I just-“ and the rest is just random designs she was thinking up on the spot, each more outlandish than the last, while the people in the bank look on in bewilderment and slight awe. But she seriously was looking for his business.
  * Cue Scarecrow realizing who this tiny, fierce girl is. She is the designer and seamstress that some of his colleagues have been wearing the designs of, praising and - most importantly - put under their collective protections. Cue terror overtaking his whole being and the only cohesive though he could form being “F**k”. He quickly abandoned the whole attempted robbery, hoping against all hope that this whole debacle wouldn’t get back to the other rogues, especially the French designer’s involvement in it. 
  * Everyone in the back is dumbfounded by this whole progression of events, especially Batman and Robin, who arrive shortly after Scarecrow took off. When they ask what happened to all the people they interviewed described the robbery in largely the same way, all including the tiny French woman who distracted and chased Scarecrow off. By criticizing his fashion sense. Yeah, no, they didn’t believe them until they watched the security footage. Than it’s undeniable. They attempt to find her but they footage is too grainy and the audio is too distorted for them to make out any specifics. No matter how hard Tim tries he can’t do anything about it. (That’s all Xuppu’s doing)
  * The very same night Scarecrow hoes to Mari’s boutique to ask her not to tell the other Rogues that he pretty much threatened her with fear gas cause that would be really really bad for him. He doubted anyone would ever find his body. Or if there would be anything TO find. 
  * But instead of Mari shrieking in fear or trying to get away from him, she grabs him by the arm and takes him deeper into the store, to one of fitting/consultation rooms, sits him down on a futon with a plate of macarons and tells him to wait while she picked up some things. So Scarecrow sits and waits on his little futon while chewing on a single sweet while Mari gathers her sketchbook, a catalog of fabrics, and samples. She reappears a few minutes later and plops down on another futon. 
  * Mari starts by saying, “I’m really glad that you took up on my offer! Sorry for being so rude back there but I had to keep you distracted and it seemed like the way to do it.” Scarecrow tries to say, “wait I’m not-“ than cuts himself off, startled by her apology (and admittedly he was interested in getting an outfit from her, he had seen her designs on the other rogues and they are amazing) so Mari goes on, “oh and don’t worry about the fear gas thing. It’s nothing new.” 
  * Than she starts talking about the outfits and designs and fabrics while Scarecrow just sits there dumbfounded. ‘Nothing new’? How is his fear gas ‘nothing new’? Had he gotten her before? If he had then he’s screwed! This was all for nothing! He’d have to move and change his name and undergo plastic surgery and-
  * His thoughts were cut off by the accented voice of the French designer next to him. She was asking for his input on the outfit and offering him another macaron. He took the macaron and finally regained his voice and they began to talk about what he wanted and what she thought was best. They finished the consultation in the wee hours of the morning and Scarecrow left feeling relaxed and full. 
  * A week later, Mari has his new outfit ready to go. Needless to say, it’s perfect. It looks a lot more polished than his previous outfits, has the desired horror/creepy affect, is amazingly practical (has a ton of pockets) and is overall an upgrade. It fits him great and like with everyone else, Mari made him a bonus gift. For him she made a hand-woven straw hat and gloves burlap gloves lined with leather on the inside to complete his look. He loves the whole outfit and adores the gifts.
  * Next time he shows up to a Rogues get together in his new outfit, every other client of Mari’s collectively converges on him and he has a mini panic attack because they’re all just looking him up and down. Than they hand him a shirt that says, ‘Marianne Protection Squad’. He lets out a sigh of relief as the others go back to whatever they were doing before. He takes his duty as a part of the Squad very seriously.




	5. Mad Hatter and Baby Doll

Mad Hatter

  * He purposefully goes looking for her once Mari allowed her existing clients and friend to tell the rest of Gotham’s underworld who has been making their clothes for the past two or so months. He wants to get better clothes for his Alices and a new suit and hat would be nice. 
  * He absolutely adores the teas service and pastries she offers him but thinks the storefront could do with a little more Wonderland charm! Despite that, their consultation and fitting goes well and he loves her ideas for the pieces. She is able to keep his inspiration in mind and still make it all original design for him and his Alices. Oh don’t even get him started on the Alice dresses! Those are absolutely gorgeous! 
  * He does try to convince her to become one of his Alices, which she politely refuses. That’s the point a chill runs up his spine and a threatening air surrounds him. Mari is (seemingly) oblivious to it and continues their consultation like nothing happened, not acknowledging it ever again. He doesn’t try to mention it again. Ever. But his luck becomes absolutely rotten for a month or two. 
  * He isn’t able to pick up his commision because he is locked up in Arkham but when he goes back to his lair, all the clothes are laid out and delivered to his front room with a note that said, ``I heard you’re in Arkham and can’t pick these up so I decided to drop them off as a welcome home present. I hope you like them. -Marianne PS, I would have left you some sweets but I didn’t want them to get moldy since I didn’t know when you’ll be back. Please call ahead next time you come by and I’ll have something special cooked up!’ 
  * That note decides it for him, he is now part of the Marianne Protection Squad. This sunshine child deserves the whole wide world. And he was going to try his damn best to give it to her. 



Baby Doll

  * She goes to Dame Chanceuse Couture during the month that the Mad Hatter is locked up. She is looking for a new and updated wardrobe, both for business and just for the heck of it. She has seen what the girl can do and wanted at least one piece done by er.
  * Mari, who loved her show when she was younger and is still a guilty pleasure of hers that she sometimes still puts on while she was still sewing or working on something else,greets her excitedly - because ‘Oh Kwami! One of my favorite TV stars in here! And she wants to buy from me!’ - but professionally because she’s had celebrity clients before and she herself knows how annoying fans can be. Mary is pleasantly surprised at Mari referring to her as ‘ma’am’ and treating her like an adult instead of a toddler. When she asks why, in her Baby Doll voice, Marianne blushed and says she is a big fan of hers;;s plus she knows what it’s like to be thought of a child because of her appearance. 
  * This solidifies Mari as a good person to Mary and Mary as a part of the protection Squad. Thus child is so wholesome genuine and nice! Gotham doesn’t deserve her. She is (literally) the only sunbeam that managed to get through the Gotham’s smog. This child is the most precious thing out there!
  * Mari offers Mary tea and pastries which she gladly takes while they do their consultation Mary ends up ordering a lot more accessories than any of Mari’s other clients and not so much clothes but they are all intricate and have alternate functions. 
  * Mari is able to completely it all in a week and a half and Mary loves them all of them. Mari made a lot of hair bows from the special fabric supplied by Mary (they explode if set on fire and four stuffed animals with hollow compartments in each of them. She also made a plum purple dress with bubble skirt on commision n=buy she also made four other dresses in various shades of pink and purple with various patterns,, collars, sleeves etc. They are all beautiful and unique. Mary tears up because Marianne made her a dress worthy of the red carpet. It’s dark magenta, one shoulder ball gown with a bodice made up of mulberry purple fabric with a lilac purple tulle skirt with shimmering silver lace making up the neckline and sleeves. She even made an intricate silver crown with purple sapphire, pink spinel and tear drop pearls. 
  * MAry comes by at least once a month to talk with Mari and they watch older movies with her. The Protection Squad is extremely glad to have her, someone who is possibly as dedicated to their cause as their founding members. Mari and Mary hang out a lot since out of all Gotham has to offer, Baby Doll is possibly one of the least active. They went to each other quite often and bond over more media and entertainment industry.




	6. Girls Night Out

It had all started with a simple suggestion, a single conversation that wasn’t out of the ordinary and a mention of some of her aunties more innocent memorable nights. Than it spiralled into a long winded and elaborate discussion about the fun they had had that night and ended with plans for the next repeat of that night, this time including Mari herself. Mari knew this sequence of events was concrete and definitely took place but it still felt unreal to her, even now as she stood in front of her mirror, twisting and turning to examine her suit

“I don't know how good of an idea this is…” Mari muttered as Tikki landed on her shoulder, “What if I get in trouble!”

“Mari, no one will be able to tell that it’s you, everything will be fine. You need a night out to relax and your aunties are going to take good care of you. Besides, we will be with you too!” the red Kwami said kindly, patting the young guardian’s exposed shoulder. The rest of the Kwamis chimed in with their agreements and support as she ran her gloved and clawed fingers through her black-to-neon-blue fade bob cut. It’s been a while since her hair has been this short. 

She and Plagg has discussed the design of her suit at length, wanting to make sure she wasn’t recognizable as either Marianne or Marinette, so they completely redid her Lady Noire Suit. Now instead of a long braid, her hair was cropped short and electric black-to-neon-blue fading instead of just black, two cat ears sitting on her head, with a neon blue bow tied at the base of the left ear. Her black leather suit had a high collar with a neon blue bow replacing the bell that used to hand there, though she still had the zipper down the front as well as the pockets. Her boots were reminiscent of thigh-highs with kitten heels, and she had added a single layer of neon blue tulle fabric to fall from her waist to the back of her knees, shorter in front and longer in the back to replace her tail with blue bow at the small of her back. She replaced the clip on her back for her staff with a holster hidden by the slightly protruding hem of her boots. She kept the claw-tipped gloves though - and if she sharpened them slightly, no one was going to say anything - adding neon blue bows around her wrists too. Her eyes were neon blue and cat slitted, another change from the previous green and she didn’t wear a mask this time. A fun little thing that she discovered that she was sure that Plagg threw in for her were the fangs - and she freely admitted that she liked those quite a bit!. 

“Ready to go Mari dear?” Harley knocked on her door frame as she skipped into Mari’s bedroom. 

She paused as Mari turned around, nervously rubbing her arm and trying not to scratch herself. The blonde woman looked the small bluenette up and down, blue eyes wide with mischief. Her face broke into a grin as she gathered Marianne into her arms and her a good squeeze.

“Oh Lena’s gonna love this! You really have a favorite don’t cha? Don’t worry, I wouldn't tell.” Harley winked at Mari as she let go, keeping her hands on her upper arm, “Now come on! We’ve gotta get goin’! The night’s young but it ain’t gonna last forever!”

[/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/]

Just like Harley had predicted, Selena had loved her costume, nearly cried if Ivy was to be believed like she insisted she should be. Selena, similar to Harley, had swept Mari into a nearly bone crushing hug, her leather clad fingers running soothingly over the petite French woman’s hair while she murmured, “You look gorgeous Kitten into her ear.” 

Marianne was overcome with emotions in that moment. Selena’s hug felt like a mother’s hug. Something she hadn’t experienced in years yet here it was and it was amazing. She wrapped her own arms around Selena and bit back a grin. It felt so nice to know someone cared for her like that, who thought of her like that. 

“Thank you,” she ended up whispering as she pulled away with an unrestrained and overjoyed smile on her face. 

Now the four of them sat in Harley’s car, cruising through the city, looking for something fun and mostly legal for all of them to do. So far they’ve agreed to visit Wayne Botanical Gardens, surprisingly at Mari’s request and not Ivy’s. After Mari released that she hadn’t actually seen much of the city since moving here, the three older women decided to show her all the best things about Gotham City, which, let’s face it, wasn’t much but it was all enjoyable nonetheless. The docks, while a hotbed of criminal activity, were not very threatening when one was with the Gotham Sirens and viewed as Catwoman’s protege. 

Mari is now just a little bit more open to using a Miraculous again. She had nearly forgotten how great it felt to feel the wind in her hair and the power and safety surrounding her whole being that was caused by the Kwami and Miraculous use. It all felt so familiar and brought back some of her best memories of Paris, leaping across the rooftops and scaling the Eiffel Tower. All the beautiful nights she spent patrolling, making sure her city was safe. She missed all that so much that it physically hurt. She wanted that back so badly.

So when her Aunties set course for the Gotham Botanical Gardens, Marianne swallowed all of her reservations and asked, “Can we run? On the rooftops?” At the beat of silence that followed her question, Mari felt the urge to explain herself, “I’ve always wanted to try and what better time than now, with all of you here! I know you’d never allow me to fall,” - not like that’d happen either way but it was a good way to try and convince them - “and I promise I’ll be careful!”

The three other women in the car looked at each other for a moment, the silent exchange of words making up a conversation in the silence that was nearly crushing poor Mari. Selena wasn’t too fond of the idea, fearing for her kitten’s safety regardless of who was present to keep her safe while Harley was all for it. Their niece had a lovely idea and she wasn’t afraid to ask about it. Usually the only time the small bluenette was confident was in her boutique, working on a design for someone or another and yet here she was, asking for something instead of bottling it up inside. Now that’s what she called progress! Ivy was somewhere in the middle. She was worried for their little sapling’s safety but she knew that she could trust the other women with them to help keep her safe. Selena trusted them too but she felt as though she could never be too careful when it came to Mari. But they all end up agreeing anyway. 

And that’s how they ended up here, with Mari on the rooftop of Gotham’s tallest building, Wayne Industries Tower, with a grin on her face, the wind in her hair and feet planted on the edge of the largest gargoyle in the entire city. Auntie Ivy and Harley were off trying to obtain some food for them to eat and knowing them it was going to be some strange vegetarian dish that none of them ever heard of before. A smile made its way onto her face as she thought about that, remembering how Auntie Selena said that she was going to snoop around the building she was standing on to see what juicy gossip she could find. And possibly some expensive information but she didn’t say that. And Mari hadn’t asked. In retrospect, that’s probably why what happened next happened.

Mari’s cat ears picked up the sound of another person landing a little ways behind her, and she immediately whirled around, gloved hands grabbing her staff from it’s holster. She extended it to a fighting length and crouched into a fighting position, her ears folded back against her head as she prepared to defend herself or strike back if necessary. To her surprise the silhouette that greeted her wasn’t extremely tall and bulky or in any way familiar at all. No, this one was tall and lean, with a cape - the first thing that stopped her from jumping to conclusions - and surprisingly had its hands raised where she could see them. 

As a blimp passed overhead, she noticed the colors of his costume. Red, yellow, black and green. So this was Robin. Crap. That means Batman is close by and he - He was after Auntie Selena. Of course that’s why they’re here. Because curiosity killed the cat - she could almost hear Auntie Selena whispering “and satisfaction brought it back” in her ear. 

She took a step back just as Robin opened his mouth to say something, wanting some additional distance between herself and the caped crusader, almost forgetting about standing on the ledge of the stone gargoyle. A plan formed instantly in her head just as she slipped off the building. She heard a wordless shout just as gravity took her in it’s embrace and began dragging her down. A serene sigh escaped her as the wind tore through her, providing minimal resistance and she closed her eyes, counting backwards from twenty, baton still in hand. 

Just as she reached two, her fingers ready to press the paw shaped button on her staff, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and forcefully remove her from gravity’s sweet embrace. She let out an oomph as her eyes flew open, wide with incredulity and fear as she twisted around, locking her ankles around his and wrapping her own arms around his torose, claws digging into his back. Instead of black leather clad chest, the one she was currently pressed against was red and black and definitely clever clad. 

Not Chat Noir. Not Chat Noir. Not Chat Noir, she chanted in her head as squeezed her eyes shut once more and tried to calm her breathing. He can’t touch you here. He doesn’t know you’re here, she reminded herself. It’s going to be alright. 

Mari felt her feet briefly connect to a solid surface before she felt her world tilt to the side, heard a grunt and thud at the same time that she felt her shoulder hit gravel. Opening her eyes, she found herself rolling across a gravel covered rooftop, still in the gentle yet firm embrace of Robin, who was now cradling her head close, probably trying to minimize damage to them both as he hid his face in her hair. They came to a stop when her back hit the other end of the roof and they bounced back, finally coming to a full stop with her smaller frame on top of his taller one. 

She opened her eyes, looking up to meet his masked ones. They were wide as they met her catlike ones, hands still in her hair. She sprang up immediately upon finally regaining her metaphorical footing, her lips falling open, words on the tip of her tongue but none making their way past her lips. 

Finally she managed to choke out, “So sorry. Bye.” Before getting up from her kneeling position next to his still prone form and running across the rooftop, using her baton to propel herself away and towards her home. 

[/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/]

She didn’t tell her Aunties about her run in with Gotham’s junior vigilante. She also didn’t tell them why she had run home so easily. The Kwamis knew and that was enough.

Meanwhile Gotham’s vigilantes were confused the the appearance of another car themed Rogue. Who was she?

  
  



	7. Calendar Girl and Lex Luthor

Calendar Girl

  * Goes to Mari’s boutique because of someone can make the penguin look good, they might have a shot at making her beautiful too. She was enamored by the simple beauty of the boutique itself and she loves all the dresses and accessories on display and is looking around and selecting dresses from the display to try on even before Mari even makes an appearance.
  * Mari is absoulty delighted to have THE Page Monroe in her boutique but much like with Baby Doll, she was respectful and keeps everything cheerfully professional, escorting Page to a fitting room and getting started tailoring the selected clothes to her all while writing down slight alterations etc. to make sure the generic dresses flatter Page perfectly by the time they are done.
  * The two of them discuss all things fashion while they are in the fitting room, adoring having someone to talk to about those things again. Most Rogues don’t keep up to date with the latest fashions and it’s amazing to have someone to talk to again. 
  * Mari’s efforts to make sure all her clients look and feel amazing, Page starts to regain some self confidence and self love. This is via some amazing dresses, beautiful jewelry and constant praise and compliments. She even made a throw away comment about having Page model some of her designs. That’s a really big step for their friendship because Page agrees to do it.
  * Mari also makes a lot of Page’s mask because even though she is trying to help her, she understands the need for some coping mechanisms. She makes them custom to all of Page’s outfits, and sometimes she goes for half or quarter face masks to encourage Page’s self confidence. 
  * Mari is over the moon when Page agrees to model for her. She starts advertising on the internet with page and Baby Doll’s help. The three of them, with a little help from some of the other Rogues, create a private forum for Marinette and all her potential clients. It’s mostly meant to attract Rogues to become her clients, interact with Mari and schedule appointments. Only Rogues can access this, not even Batman knows about it yet.



Lex Luthor

  * He finds out about Mari through her new website that showcases some of her designs. He sees all the suits and other formal outfits she’s designed for various Rogues and some criminal bosses. Her craftsmanship is amazing and he has to admit that her flexibility to adjust to her client is to her credit. So he decides to visit her shop.
  * He turns his nose up at the outside but has to admit that the inside is beautifully decorated. He likes the simplistic decor and color scheme as well as the way it’s all arranged. He also likes the tea service and pastries set out near the register. He likes the London Fog macarons the most, which Wayzz makes sure to mention to Mari later on. 
  * Mari comes out from the back room, smoothing down the front of her dress, which was a vintage style red and black polka dotted 50’s dress with handmade petticoats. She was just making some slight adjustments to the waist line so it doesn’t look like a half finished craft project, thank Kwami. But anyway, she greets Lex like all her other customers i.e. respectful and professional but also with clear enthusiasm and welcoming.
  * She begins leading him to a fitting room, explaining that had come up with some initial designs after he had contacted her via her new website and selected some fabrics he might be interested in when he asked about her jewelry designs and whether she could make him a custom ring.
  * Since that wasn’t a part of the phone discussion, Mari didn’t prepare for that, however, she takes the question in stride. She explains that she can make simple, wire jewels but she isn’t a jeweler. She can come up with the design but she recommends that he go to an actual jeweler for the ring to get made. Lex accepts tjay and says he’ll do that.
  * Okay, so. He wants about four suits initially but Mari has about two dozen designs for him to pick from with about forty fabrics to choose from. So, yeahl the appointment takes most of the day but they marrow it down to six outfits and a ring design. Including the following:
    * Dark green, almost back, two piece suit with light pastel purple dress shirt
    * Black suit pants with a black turtleneck shirt and a dark purple shawl/wrap
    * Lapelless black blazer over a green turtleneck shirt/dress - it's emerald green, hitting mid-thigh in the front and mid-calf in the back - over forest green tights
    * A suit made off multichrome fabric that shifts between green and purple over a white dress shirt with lace cuffs that end at the middle of the back of the hand
    * Suit dress like what Billy Porter wore but in dark purple satin.
    * The ring looks like a gold college ring with a capital ‘L’ on the center made of Kryptonite (Mari doesn’t know about the kryptonite part)
  * Mari has all the commissions done in a month as well as a few extra little things, such as two dozen London Fog macarons and some ties and dress shirts in various colors with various patterns. He loves them all, pays a lot more than asked for in customary fashion and Mari now officially has connections in Metropolis.
  * Lex becomes the host of most Marianne Protection Squad meetings, mostly because he has the most luxurious place and can order the most and best food. He is also now an honorary Gotham Rogue. He also starts holding meetings in the Iceberg Lounge on Mari’s performance nights because he wants to show off his sort of niece's talents.




	8. Deadshot and Talia Al Ghul with a bit of Damian

Deadshot

  * He is in Gotham for a lower profile hit when he hears about Mari’s boutique. He hears of the seamstress’s discretion and talent but nothing really personal other than her name being Marianne, her preferring to be called Annr and that she is French. He also heard that she makes stuffed toys, which is what solidifies his desire to go to her boutique. He wants to get a costume plushie got his daughter
  * He wasn’t expecting much from what the outside of the building looked like but he was impressed by the difference between the outside vs. inside. After looking around once he can tell that this girl is talented and absolutely brilliant. The outside disguise is a brilliant strategy, the muted colors are advantageous for showcasing her designs and over all a lot of the things the young designer did are tactically advantageous and creative AF.
  * Mari greats him enthusiastically and asks how she can help him while offering a plate of pastries. Floyd is first taken aback by how young this girl is. She couldn't have been more than a decade older than his daughter. This prompts an instant protective paternal instincts to kick in for him. 
  * He explains that he wants to buy a plushie for his daughter and Mari’s smile gets impossibly wider as she leads him over to a small table in the front of the ship, which was a start of waiting area for those waiting for a consultation. She sits them down with the pastries and tea service and they get to discussing the things his daughter likes - like colors - what kind of animal and what size etc.
  * In the end, Mari tells him to come back tomorrow night and she’ll have it done. During the 24 hours-ish Deadshot takes care of his target and does some general things in one of the Rogues favorite bars. There he offhandedly mentions that he commissioned Mari and immediately the Protection Squad descends on him. No joke, thy pretty much kidnap him, calling for an emergency meeting and induct him before he has to go pick up his, commision from Mari. Nobody tells him about the extra little things Mari likes to give everyone who she works for. 
  * Mari made a soft red bear plushie with a black belly, ears and paws and golden eyes. She also made Zoe a soft green and pink puppy dog plushie as well as a black long brimmed fedora for Floyd himself with a dark red and gold sash across the perimeter. 
  * Floyd and Zoe both love them and Floyd makes sure that she knows where Mari’s boutique is and that it is a safe place for her to go in case of an emergency. Zoe sometimes goes over to have sweets and chat with Mari. They enjoy each other's company very much, up to the point that Mari becomes Mari becomes Zoe;s unofficail babysitter.



Talia Al Ghul

  * She is in Gotham for League Business and stops by the boutique she’s heard of in Criminal Underworld. She has 6-year-old Damian with her, who really doesn’t want to go shopping with his mom even though he enjoyed League of Assassin business more but accepted it anyway. An upside to this visit he soon discovered is that Mari has tea and sweets all over the store that he had access to while his mom and Mari were in the fitting room.
  * Mari was in the back when they entered the store, on a phone call with a potential client so she doesn't hear them and can’t greet them immediately. This results in Talia looking around the boutique. She sees a lot of beautiful dresses and suits that met her standards. She starts to make a mental list of what styles, colors and cuts she wants to ask Mari about. She also takes note of some specific pieces she wants to try and possibly buy. 
  * She is in the middle of looking through Mari’s jewelry displays when Mari finally emerged from the back with a bright smile and welcoming eyes. She, without hesitation, walks over to Talia and asks her how she can be of assistance
  * Talis is pleasantly surprised by Mari’s overall demeanor and bravery in the face of a dangerous assassin. She tells that she is looking got fine evening wear. Mari asks her what kind of fabrics, cuts, colors etc. she likes and wants. Talia is pretty impressed by the amount of detail this young girl cared about and answered each of her questions.
  * More than asks if she would also like something made for her son Talia, who almost entirely forgot about Damian says no, she doesn’t want anything made for him. Mari nods, though her smile shrinks just a little at Talia cold, dismissive tone and her blinking remembrance of the child. Mari says that Talia should pick out any dresses she likes and to tell her when she is ready for fitting and consultation. Talia agress and goes to select some dresses. 
  * Mari meanwhile went over to Damian and asked her if he wanted her to make him anything. He was surprised that she addressed him directly and says that he didn’t think that was a good idea. Mari says alright and offered him some tea and pastries before going to the back room with Talia. 
  * In the end, Mari adjusted four dresses for Talia and Damian a special almost-black green ribbon with golden embroidery that could be used for a multitude of things and disguised very easily.
  * After this, Damian tries to go with his mother to Mari’s whenever he can since she was so nice and her pastries are some of the most delicious things he has ever eaten. Whenever Damian is in her shop, Mari makes an effort to talk to him which makes Damian a little more childlike when he eventually joins the rest of his family on Gotham.




	9. Zatanna (Not A Part Of Canon Timeline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a fun little thing I was inspired to write, so here you go!

  * So, this takes place about 6 months after Mari and Tim started dating. They’ve told each other about their alter egos and Mari has told him about her past and real name, but not about the Kwamis.
  * Zatanna wanted to 👀 where the bats are getting their new costumes since they are so well made and amazing practical. It’s an amazing upgrade for all of them. Plus she can sense a little bit of magic in the fabric and stiches but she can’t detect the exact source on her own since it’s such a little but powerful amount of magic.
  * Mari greets them all enthusiastically, kissing Tim first then moving on to hug the rest of the family. She offers to shake Zatanna’s hand, who is just frozen on the spot because this little French woman is radiating so much magic that it’s nearly suffocating.
  * She is just a swirl of good and bad luck, creation and destruction and it’s so much. Not to mention all the little hotspots around the whole building. There is such a large concentration of magic here that this place should be a becon but it isn’t. She could only sense all this once she stepped inside. What kind of magic is at work here???!!!???
  * She manages to force a smile and shake Mari’s hand, though she is almost shaking. This girl has enough magical power to be a god and she is what? 17? 18? How is that possible? Maybe she is immortal? No, than there’d be records of her _somewhere_ and she would have heard or read about her. But she _hasn’t_.
  * So, Mari takes Zatanna in for a consultation and fitting like with all new clients. It’s there in the back room when Zatanna finally has the courage to ask Mari about her magic.
  * The small bluenette tensed up and sighed. She makes sure to have Zatanna promise not to say anything about it, and since words are powerful, especially when said by a mage, that makes sure Zatanna is physically incapable of talking about Mari’s magic, something she realized just a little too late.
  * Mari explains about the Kwami and how she is the new guardian of the Miraculi. Zatanna has read about the Miraculi but she thought those were destroyed hundreds of years ago. Mari explains the disappearance of the temple and all of that, what happened in Paris with Hawkmoth etc. Zatanna is increasing horrified and awed by her tale.
  * When she finally finds her voice again, she asks Mari about her magic and how she got so powerful. Mari tells her that anyone who wears both the cat and Ladybug Miraculous becomes the wielder of unimaginable power, but for that to happen, one would have to transform into both at the same time. Since Mari only transformed into one at a time but has used both multiple times, she has a fraction of that power.
  * Zatanna is stumped. If this is only a fraction of the Miraculi’s power, who dangerous and powerful can they be at their full potential? She has a mini panick attack at the prospect. She doesn’t want to know how it would happen and why but she wants to make sure it _never_ comes to pass.
  * In the end, Zatanna leaves shaken and nervous but with some amazing new clothes. She heightens the good luck and creation magic in the fabric, finding that it helps her magic control and capacity whenever she wears Mari’s designs.
  * She comes to the conclusion that Mari is a goddess in the making and wants to make sure she doesn’t become a malevolent one. She is going to a major magical person of interest and Zatanna is determined to somehow get John and Nabu to visit her shop.




	10. The Devil and The Goddess of Crime Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also a fun little thing I wrote because it was fun and doesn't have a set point in the DCC timeline yet.

  * So, Lucifer obviously hears about this boutique even before it gets out in the magical community that the owner might be a literal goddess. He likes high end, practical fashion and that’s damn hard to find, and this girl is supposedly the best at making classy, practical clothes! Of course he’s heard of her!
  * He decides on a whim, after hearing of her supposed magical powress, to take a little trip to the City of The Damned And Depraved - aka 80% of Hell’s yearly income - and give this Marianne a chance to make him a suit and see if she’s as big a deal as she is made out to be. After all, humans tend to dramatize - he would be a hypocrite if he said that was bad thing - and don’t know _true_ power. It couldn’t hurt either way.
  * So he and Maz go to Crime Alley, to the little shop at the edges of the district. He isn’t impressed with the appearance. It looked like a building awaiting demolishment, entirely unimportant and hardly worth a second glance. And yet… and yet it had an allure about it, though he suspected that only he and Maz could feel that. All the other humans miling about ignored it completely.
  * Regardless of the drab outside that was _so_ not up to his standers, they went inside. Needless to say, they were a little floored by the difference. The inside was elegantly decorated, crystal chandeliers hanging evenly spaced from the ceiling, walls painted a simple yet beautiful grey, comfortable seating scattered masterfully around the room, colorful gowns, suits, dresses, accessories and jewelry displayed proudly. No this was more of his style. The owner was clearly confident that her designs were enough to draw in costumers, the way she displayed her peices. Lucifer had to commend her for that. Most places over did it one the chic and glam, and their clothes were horrendous.
  * A small bluenette came out of the back room, her hair pulled into a topknot that displayed her red streaks quite well. She was dressed in one of her own designs, he could tell. After all, one couldn’t get such a lovely quality 50’s pinup dress in red and black polka dotted fabric at any ordinary store. She greeted them both with upmost delight and absolute professionalism.
  * He had felt all the magic and power in the building as soon as he set foot inside it. There were several concentrations of godlike power all over, on both the second and first floor and the girl was by far the most powerful of them all. She was a swirl of chaos and order, creation and destruction, life and death, with some other things thrown in dimly. She was a bright star in the midnight sky.
  * Maz looked at him, slightly alarmed. This little human had more power than she did. And just barely less than him. She felt human, but no human should have so much power.
  * She asked them what they wanted to which Lucifer said he hasn’t decided yet and if she wouldn’t mind showing them what she has and can do, that’d be great. Usually most store clerks got annoyed with him at that point but this girl just smiled and nodded, starting to show him around the store, explain the cuts, fabrics, types, accessories etc. He watches her for signs of pain, stress etc. That might come from a having so much power in a human body but found none.
  * They all go in for the fitting, during which Mari offers them pastries and tea, apologizing for not having offered them earlier. They don’t see the problem and are enamored with this tiny godlike seamstress. They talk about LA, the differences between Gotham, LA and Paris, the celebrities who are currently popular, locations they wanna see etc. It’s just a really relaxing time overall and Lucifer and Maz find themselves forgetting that this is potentially the most dangerous person in the world.
  * On their way out, Lucifer spots four stuffed animals on display and stops to admire them, thinking about getting one of them for Trixie. Mari asks her if he wants her to make a costum one for him. Startled by her, he just nods and they run through a short series of questions in which Lucifer basically describes a demon. Mari doesn’t question this. She works primarily for the Criminal Underworld. This isn’t the craziest thing she’s been asked to do.
  * The next day they come back to pick up their clothes. They are sort of surprised at the quick preparation but since most of them were just adjustments, it was believedable. Lucifer got a lot of outfits but I’m just gonna give you two unique designs because otherwise I’d die. Plus one for Maz


  1. A black suit with red velvet lapels, dark gray low neck lined dress shirt with black suit pants
  2. A dark red deep V neck shirt with black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket.
  3. A black lace bralet, leather skinny jeans, a crisscrossing leather harness like thing that forms a pentagram on her chest with holsters for knives.


  * She also made Maz a belt-like halter for a dagger that could be adjusted to her thigh, arm, hip, anything. Mari also made Lucifer a couple of rings with red and black gems and a pin that looked like two spread wings with a chain between them that could be pinned to suit lapels, collars, etc. and two cufflinks that looked like red devil horns.
  * She made the demon plushie adorable yet creepy and even threw in an angel plushie, giving him a little envelope to give the the recipient of the plushies. The note inside says, “A little Angel and Demon to guide you through life. Sometimes it’s fun to listen to the demon ;)”. Lucifer laughs when he hears what it says. The Detective thinks he wrote that or payed someone to write it. It was all Mari though.
  * They both love everything, paying extra as per usual and head back to LA satisfied and much less worried. Honestly, they sort of forgot the reason they went to Mari’s boutique in the first place. They both adore their clothes and wear them quite a bit, bothi feeling a little luckier when wearing them. Trixie adores her new plushies and sleeps with them both, taking them everywhere. Somehow they never tear, her dirty etc.



Bonus!

  * The Penguin goes to LA for business and stops by the Lux to check out the LA nightclub scene, since he was thinking for redoing some aspects of the Iceberg Lounge.
  * There he sees Lucifer and immediately recognizes his suit as one of Mari’s designs.
  * From there he procceds to start chatting him up, mention his suit to comfirm before contacting the rest of the MPS. The rest of the Rogues make it to LA in record time (Thanks Lex) and immediately adopt him into the group.




	11. Killer Croc and Red Hood

Killer Croc

  * Meets her in the alley behind MAri’s building. He is there because he has heard of Mari but didn’t know how to approach her. He isn’t very into fashion but he’s heard of Mari and her great fabric work and how she can make anything durable and comfortable.
  * Mari is taking out the trash when she notices him. HE waits for the shrieking and running to start but all she does is smile at him and invite him inside for pastries and tea. He follows her inside, a little surprised but rather pleased with how the situation is turning out so far.
  * They sit and chat for a little bit, talking about all sorts of things that involved Gotham to other Rogues, to the latest news. Croc finally finds the courage and the right way to ask Mari about designing something comfortable and practical for him after about an hour of them chatting.
  * Mari beams and agrees to help him out. She asks if he wants to do the fitting right now and he agrees. They move to the fitting room continuing to talk while Mari takes his measurements. ONce that’s done they sit down and discuss what he wants and doesn’t want to be included.
  * Mari makes him 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of gloves and 2 shirts, as well as a bonus of a lavender infused pillow for comfort. He keeps the pillow safe at all times and is the only object that the guards at Arkham can’t seem to get away from him, no matter how hard they try.
  * Croc and Mari meet up every week to chat. Making a tea party out of it. They all love it and have a lot of fun together. It’s sort of like the ‘Big, tough, tattooed biker guy with a soft heart for a specific creature’ trope. Also Mari is tiny compared to him so that adds to the affect.
  * He becomes one of the Rogues that spends most time away from Gotham and in Arkham so he is one of the biggest recruiters for the Marianne Protection Squad and Mari’s business in general. 



Red Hood

2 Weeks After Mari Moved To The Boutique (8 months after she moved to Gotham City)

  * They meet after Jason escaped from the League of Assassins and got to Gotham. He is still pretty unstable but he has calmed down from the must murder everyone in mt oath part of his resorections, though he hasn’t gotten on his feet yet i.e. he hasn’t started taking over Gotham;s minor crime bosses yet.
  * He is in the Alley behind Mari’s building digging through the trash for food when Mari comes out back to throw away another bag of trash, Mari sees this skipping haunted and hoes ‘no way, you’re coming with me!’ and drags him inside.
  * She sets him up in the spare bedroom of her apartment above the shop and feeds him a lot of food, makes him sleep and nurses him slightly back to health. Tikki and Plagg made the Lazuraus pits together so Mari with their help is able to stabilize him a little. 
  * The next morning, Jason is gone from the guest room and there is no trace of him anywhere. Mari is worried about him but soon enough she is focused on her shop and her clients. She still sometimes wonders what became of that feverish, starved boy that disappeared from her home without a trace.



8 Months Later (while after she met the other rogues and LA)

  * Jason has family established himself in Gotham’s Underworld by this time, controlling almost all gangs etc. by the time he visits Mari again.
  * He remembers her kindness and hospitality and wants to repay it but can’t because he doesn’t remember much and can’t identify her. He has heard rumors of Marianne and her work out but doesn’t put 2 and 2 together since they didn’t change names and he barely remembers that night. He goes to her store to see if she can design him a more comfortable and practical outfit.
  * He loves the smell of the whole place and somehow it feels familiar but he doesn’t know how or why. Jason, initially, wanted to play into the whole Red Hood image he had built for himself but somehow found that he didn’t want to, Something about this place soothed him quite a bit and yet he couldn’t his finger on what. He took his helmet off and ate a few of the cookies set out in the front.
  * Mari came downstairs with a grin on her face and a bounce in her step. She was having a lovely day and had the feeling that it would only get better as it passed. She greeted her newest costumer, who was already eating from the set out a plate of pastries she had made that morning, with a grin.
  * As soon as he turned to her, she recognized him though. He was the boy that disappeared from her guestroom all those months ago, when she had first arrived in Gotham. He looked much better, health wise and wasn’t wearing scraps of cloth anymore which was good and from the looks of it, he was doing much better. 
  * He recognized her too. This was the woman that took him in for a night when he had first come back to Gotham! The one he wanted to repay as soon as possible. He opened his mouth to say something but no words managed to come out before the bluenette had launched herself at him and hugged him tight, muttering about how glad she is that he was alright.
  * They get to talking and catching up about how they’ve been. Both of them are surprised by how the other’s career had turned out but neither could really call the other out without being a hypocrite so they didn’t. Jason thanked her for her help, saying that that night helped him out a lot. Mari says that she was happy to help and that it motivated her to keep going. They exchange numbers and before he leaves, Mari insist that they do what they were meant to in her shop.
  * So Mari takes his measurements and they chat some more about more mundane things before Jason has to leave to bust a drug deal. He promises that he’ll be back in the next couple of days, depending on how this all goes. Mari smiles and tells him to be careful out there, just like she always does with her family.
  * The next time Jason sees her, four days later, Mari has a new, dark brown leather jacket with insulation, extra hidden pockets etc. She also pretty much redid his entire outfit because it’s not the worse but it has room for improvement. She repainted his helmet, so sits still red but it a little darker, more muted because that bright red thing stood out far too much to be helpful in any situation. She made him custom holsters and even a hoodie just a bonus gift like she always does. He loves all of them and bear hugs her in thanks. He paid her a little bit more than asked for and promised to be back later.
  * From then on, he became Mari’s unofficial older brother. He dropped by whenever he could during the day since he was usually busy at night and under the impression that Mari actually slept instead of talking to a masked vigilante for hours on end and working on her designs and commissions. 
  * His introduction to the Marianne Protection Squad is perfectly described by @gimme-more-caffeine in their ficlet, [right here](https://gimme-more-caffeine.tumblr.com/post/188809340520/welcome-to-the-mps)! So go check that out, it’s amazing.




End file.
